


Broken

by EzraTheBlue



Series: One Word [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Injury, Internal Monologue, It's shippy if you squint tilt your head and take a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Hakkai thinks of all the bones he's had to break.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a one-word prompt: "Broken"

_Broken_

Hakkai had broken a lot of bones when Kanan had been snatched from him. He’d crushed skulls, crashed through ribcages, splintered femurs, shattered spines in his wake as he’d slashed and torn his way through myth and legend to throw away his humanity in chase of the one person who made him feel human. 

When Gojyo had left him, Hakkai had only broken one bone. He’d thought it had been Gojyo’s. 

Now, laying a few feet away from him in the dirt they shared, on the earth that both of them still walked, Hakkai realized he could still keenly remember every bone he’d had to break over the past few years, but he only felt even remote disgust about one. He reached out through the dark, groping blindly over to where Gojyo slept and touched the firm muscle of his forearm, the smooth, firm bicep, straight and sure. Gojyo opened an eyelid at the touch, as Hakkai focused his energy in an attempt to heal what he hadn’t even really done.

“It’s nice to be back,” Gojyo mumbled through his drowsiness. “Missed you.”

“And I, you,” Hakkai whispered back, though he still wondered:  _how much more of Gojyo could I have broken if he’d really been gone?_


End file.
